


Endings

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 17-1-19, Community: 31_days, Gen, Rosi dies, Rosi lives, for me anyway, it's fun, once one begins, or perhaps, there are only endings.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: The fruit is the beginning. The endings change.





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> For [31_days](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/)  
> 17-1-19: Or perhaps, once one begins,there are only endings.

Collecting the fruit was the beginning. Rosi had it in his hand, and he smiled down at it. 

This was it. With this, he could save Law. 

Only he couldn’t. The fight out took a bit, and he was staggering some as he went to where he had left Law. Panting, but smiling, he headed to where the boy was. Kneeling, Rosi was pleased. “I got it, Law.”

Law didn’t move, and it took a moment to realize that the slight chest wasn’t moving. “Law?”

Too late to help after all.

~~~

Collecting the fruit was the beginning. Rosi had it in his hand, and he smiled down at it.

This was it. With this, he could save Law. 

Only he couldn’t. On the way out, Rosi stumbled, tumbling down into a mass of people. He felt something crack when he landed awkwardly in the group, pain flaring through him. 

The fight didn’t last long, and the last thing Rosi saw was the gloating face of one of the pirates as he pointed a gun at Rosi’s head. His last thought was an apology to Law.

~~~

Collecting the fruit was the beginning. Rosi had it in his hand, and he smiled down at it.

This was it. With this, he could save Law. 

Watching Law swallow the fruit, Rosi felt a flare of relief. He had done it, he had gotten it to Law. Doffy wasn’t going to be able to take it from the boy. 

Rosi couldn’t do anything to save Law, not really. But he could give the boy the means to safe himself. He smiled as he fell, lightheaded from both bloodloss and relief. It was dizzying, and he couldn’t help but smile into the snow. 

They had done it. Just needed to dress his injuries and leave the report, then they could go.

He heard Law calling his name, the name that Law had given him. It made him smile. 

“That should be enough,” he said, pleased. This was good, and Rosi was happy with the state of the world. Even if it was a very painful sort of happy. 

That ended when Law came back with a Marine who’s face Rosi knew, and he blew his own cover by talking. When he saw the cage wrap around the sky.

But he knew he’d keep smiling for Law.

~~~

Collecting the fruit was the beginning. Rosi had it in his hand, and he smiled down at it.

This was it. With this, he could save Law. 

Doffy was frowning as he looked at Rosi. But Rosi knew what would happen if his brother caught Law.

The other panicked when their Young Master fell back in a spray of blood. Rosi grabbed the chest with Law in it and -ran-, crying even as the birdcage vanished.

~~~

Collecting the fruit was the beginning. Rosi had it in his hand, and he smiled down at it.

This was it. With this, he could save Law. 

Laying in the snow, shivering a bit, Rosi smiled up at the kid. 

“Law, I’m fine. This isn’t enough to kill me. Just need to stop the bleeding.” Rosi reassured the boy, smiling. It was adorable that Law thought devil fruits were like magic. But there was something Rosi needed to do.

He wasn’t sure if he could, though. Law hated Marines. He figured the kid already knew the truth, but with Law so sick and stressed already, Rosi wasn’t sure if he wanted to stress him even more. He could send Law with the message now, or....

“Help me patch myself up. We need to go before my brother or the Marines get here.”

~~~

They sail from the island, and Rosi only looked back once. Law was fussing over him some, though it was all verbal. Rosi had insisted that the boy stay wrapped up and start working on trying to figure out how his powers worked. After all, the Ope Ope only saved Law if Law figured out how to use it.

Life was going to be different now. Hunted by both his brother and the Marines. They really needed to get out of the North Blue. That was okay, though, he had Law with him. 

“Cora-san, where are we going?”

There was worry and stress on the boy’s face, but it was slowly fading. Had since they had gotten onto the ship and set sail, avoiding the others in the area. Both of them were injured, but alive. 

Rosi planned on them staying that way. 

“No idea yet. Probably find a place to hole up for a bit while you figure out your powers, and we’ll decide from there.”

No matter what, this was a new beginning for both of them. An end to their old lives, and he was going to keep his promise to travel the world with Law. No matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> Had fun with this one. And this is one of my favorite ideas of Rosi surviving. He simply didn't have Law report to the Marines, bolting with the kid instead. Can mail the report later. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are love, and I adore all of them.


End file.
